Runaway with you itasasu
by KrypticKrow
Summary: My name’s Sasuke and don’t call me a kid cause I’m turning thirteen in July thank you. And I’m not a skinny arrogant orphan I’m just not average weight and confident and I got family he runs the most known of band and his names Itachi my brother, I think.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**Runaway with you (ItaSasu)**

**Full summary **

**My name's Sasuke and please don't call me sasu-chan because I am in fact a boy. And don't call me a kid cause I'm turning thirteen in July thank you very much. And I'm not a skinny arrogant orphan I'm just not average weight and confident plus I got family he run's the most known of band in the inter world and he just so happens to be my brother, er, I think. Uchihacest Eventually.**

**NO FLAMING! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Begining**

-_If you come back to me I'll be here waiting._

-Come back to me -By: plain whit t's

* * *

I own nothing but this idea.

* * *

My name is Sasuke but if you read the bio you know that I would think anyway. Don't call me sasu-chan cause I am a boy. I'm a confident just a little under average weight orphan in Konoha's 'best orphanage'

Yeah right

'The house of snakes'

Sounds like from a horror film doesn't it? It's about like one two. This place is run by Mr.Orochimaru who is just about the scariest doggon man you'll ever met, and let's hope you don't. He's real pale and skinny and dresses like a girl. Always wearing purple eye shadow and bright red lipstick the big hopped earrings, the big gold bracelets, baggy white shirt and tight leather jeans, with hooker boot's to match. He always gives you those look's that make all the hairs stand straight up which may be why my hair is so spiky. Cause he gives me those looks a lot.

Naruto and kiba like to call him the 'cold-hearted snake' because of that weird song that they heard Ino's screechy voice singing one night.

I didn't really understand it cause her singing stunk, bad.

What sucked was she was in the room next to mine and seemed to be singing next to the wall I slept next too.

All I got was

Cold-hearted snake

Don't plat by rules

Into his eye

Uh-oh oh-no

Something

Something

Girl you played the fool

I know those weren't the right lyrics cause I could NOT understand her, and it was highly annoying. Kiba sat up mouthing and making fun of her and jumping on my bed to make me join in.

God, I think I almost murdered someone that night.

But they were right about the nickname.

It suits him.

Since this was a huge place there were only so many to a room about 5 to 10 normally, though I don't know if I could stand another five if their anything like naru and kiba.

Which roomed with me

There was

Kiba or dog boy (cause of his love and being known to sneak them in like his now and long time pet he's hid for a year now akamaru) and naruto or fox boy (cause he has scars on his face where a fox scratched him, of all the things.)-Both are equally annoying but I guess you guessed that.

shino or bug kid (I'll tell you that story to that name later) and neji (who has no nickname he's just the guy just about everyone hates including me)- Like I said I hate neji but I guess Shino's ok, just a little weird.

Then theirs Sai or the quiet guy-honestly I think he copies me so I don't really like him

Then theirs me the Emo kid. Which is not true. They call me this cause I'm almost always in trouble with Orochimaru for no reason and go to suckish home's and I have cut like scar's on my back neck arms and legs. Though I bet everyone has some, though not as bad as mine or naruto's.

They think I do it to myself cause they don't know how often I get whipped by that cold-hearted snake, well no one knows except for Naruto.

I tell him everything. Even if he's annoying he's still trust worthy.

So I guess that would bring me to know setting here on the floor with my shirt of and newly added red marks on my back and arms because of the snake behind me with a leather strap in his hand.

I clinched my fists my eyes getting a little stingy and watery.

Though I never really cried anymore

I stopped doing that now a days considering this kind of stuff happens just about every day, though I think I stopped crying the day Itachi left. I had no more tears left after that.

I sucked in a big breath and waited from another blow to my back and arms.

Before I could have even had time to know how or what was going on the that strap was on the floor and I was being pushed against a wall by Orochimaru's pale ice cold hand penning me by my neck. I winced a little because of my battered back hitting the rough wall but I didn't let out a sound.

He made a growling like sound as if to get any sign of fear out of me I gave him the famous ice glare.

But it wasn't really mine.

I learned it from my brother when I was 4.

I don't really remember anything about my brother really except for his ice dagger glare and long black hair like mine.

I remembered his smile slightly and-

what the hell? Why am I thinking about Itachi in a time like this?

I must have made a soft expression like I always did when I thought of my brother cause Orochimaru took it the wrong way and… KISSED ME?!

My eyes bugged out of my head.

Ewww.. I wanted to scream…. my first kiss.

But that's when I remembered this wasn't my first.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

It seemed like yesterday.

I was five again.

I was in front of the house and setting by the small pound and watching little raindrops fall on the water making it ripple and my image shatter into just a punch of colors of blue and peach mixed in with dark gray which was the color of the clouds I leaned in looking at the colors it made.

"Doushite kawaii" I heard my innocent seven-year-old voice say in Japanese. I meant 'how pretty' in English.

All my memoirs were Japanese.

Now that I think about it not until I got to the home I had to I learn English, and before that all I knew was Japanese.

The more colors seemed to jump in behind mine I turned around and there he stood.

"Nii-san?" (big brother) I called out.

He was smiling a little and water was dripping down his face and threw his long black bangs. It made little dot's on his black band t-shirt of linken-park and blue jeans. His red sneakers surrounded in mud.

"Nan temae tsukai shikaruni auto outouto?" (What you doing still out little brother)

I replied looking into his girlish eyes "hon'in douyou sono ame." (I like the rain) I smiled then giggled, "sora's dakara kawaii." (it's so pretty) I stood up "Ketsubou dzuki tawamure oite sono ame motte touhou?"(Want to play in the rain with me)

He stared at me for a minute then grinned and took a sucker out of his pocket.

I reached for it.

He pulled it away and stuck it in his mouth.

I pouted.

"Nii-san." (big brother) I whined

He pulled it out and gave it to me then sat down next to me. I took the sucker and put it in my moth even if it was covered in his spit. I sat next to him but I gave him a couple inches.

But it didn't seem he wanted space, he pulled me into his arms and into his lap. Now I was surrounded by his smell. Even in the rain it was strong and just as sweet to me. The only smell I could relate it to was the sweet smell of lotion mixed with something else that smelt similar to 7-up. I know it's weird I know what 7-up smells like, but it is a very sweet smell if you get the time to smell it sometime.

Anyway as I took the sucker out I spoke "Nii-san… Temae douyou ame" (Big brother… You like the rain?) It was a question not a statement (because there is no word for 'do' in my English to Japanese dictionary)

"No-sankyu."(No)

"Naze?" (Why) I whined as I turned around to look at him and for a second he was staring at the clouds he's face was for once very soft as the rain splattered across his prefect face, it almost looked like he was crying. Not that sad sobbing crying but that tears of joy thing.

Then he looked at me. Rain running throw his black hair and down his prefect pale face. His black eyes starred at mine with a rare fondness that only I saw and his beautiful ghost of a smile.

He smiled even more when he saw me looking at him and he whispered throw the rain "Thank Temae." Thank you (Sorry I couldn't find 'thank you')

I smiled "Goshujin uerukamu ikuraka taishite Nii-san!" (your welcome anything for big brother)

He frown a brow with a devilish look on his face and a big smirk "Ikuraka?" (Anything)

"Ikuraka." I repeated with most serous face I could give at that age

He chuckled slightly

"Nii-san?"

I stuck my sucker back in he looked up at the clouds then to me

"Naze do temae not Katsubou dzuki shea?" (Why do you not want to share?) He was referring to my sucker

I took out my sucker ready to hand it to him "Sorry Nii…" (Sorry Big-)

He pressed his lips against mine and shut his eyes.

I didn't really understand

So because I didn't

I shut my eyes to.

I pressed my lips back against his. I felt his mouth smile he wrapped his arms around me waist. I new all to well I couldn't wrap my small arms around his so I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He's hands slid up and down my back slowly making my body go closer to his.

I felt his lips smile more at my reaction.

Then his mouth opened

So I opened mine too.

I got this funny feeling in my stomach all of a sudden…

* * *

"Ahhhha" My daydream was stopped when I felt myself hit the hard floor my back hurting horribly.

I looked up at Orochimaru who was glaring at me then he walked away.

I sat there confused.

He kissed me.

Why was he so mad?

I stood up and scanned the room for my shirt.

No were to be seen.

I took in a big breath I better run to my room and get one.

I took small steps over to the door where Orochimaru walked out of and didn't bother to shut.

I walked out and closed it behind me softly. I looked left then right.

No one.

I began walking down the left hallway when I was at the end of the hall I looked to my right to see no one and my room just a few steps away.

I took a run for it ripped my door open and jumped in all action style and startled a Shino setting in the window seal.

I sat up and kicked the door closed then turned to Shino "Sorry man."

Shino was probably the nerdiest kid here.

He had thick-rimed black glasses for a blind person and black braces and when he talked he spit. If you were to close you were basically taking a shower in it. That's how bad it was. He also made a weird sound in his voice when talking kind of like there was too much spit in there or something. "It's ok's Saskue's" I put the "'s" after everything he says because it sounds like everything ends in a 'S' when he talks. No kidding.

"I's think's you's scarred's Phil's though's" He spoke spit flying everywhere and little got on my face.

I wiped it off.

The first time that happened I was disgusted, but I got use to it, poor guy can't help it.

I smiled a rare smile up at him and walked where he was setting in the window but I didn't sit down I stood and looked for what bug he was talking about.

"He's right's there's." He pointed to the to the middle of where I was looking at.

I must have missed it.

It was a small black spider with an arrow glass on the back.

I couldn't put my finger on it.

But I thought I heard of something about that before.

"You's want's to's talk's to's him's?"

I wiped my face and looked over at my nut job for a friend

He got up in my face and said in a crazy way and I swear when he said it I saw the shadow of his eye twitch "YOU CAN TELL THE BUG'S EVERYTHING!"

I felt like it just rained all of sudden cause my face was now soaked in his spit.

I wiped my face and said calmly as I could "Na-no I think I'm good."

Now this is where I tell you how he got his name 'bug boy'.

He talks to bugs.

He has ever since one night he got a roach stuck in his ear Kabuto tried getting it out but he only managed to pick of it's legs. 'Bout that time you would have thought they ripped off shino's the way he screamed and cried.

Poor kid his first day here and he gets made fun of and then when he tries to sleep a bug gets stuck in his ear.

They had to take him to the hospital just to take it out.

When he came back

We all (expect for Sai 'cause like naruto say's he's no 'fun') attacked him with questions.

He told us 4 that the reason he was screaming was because that bug was screaming right next to his eardrum

"My legs! My legs! What has he done?! Oh my legs!"

Every since then he talked to bugs.

I think it'd be pretty cool to be able to… But then again it's not worth getting a roach stuck in your ear plus it might not work (P.s. Please don't try that at home)

I went over to my bed which was across the room from him. Got under my bed and pulled out a raggedy black suitcase on it, in yellow marker had the name "Sasuke Uchiha" on it.

I opened it up and pulled the first shirt I saw and stuck it on then sat on the bed.

It was a black sleeveless shirt it went pretty good with my white shorts.

I looked around in my suitcase.

Then I found it.

It was a picture frame and behind it's glass was me in Itachi's arms and we where smiling at the camera.

I don't know why but I smiled back at it. Not at my seven year old face but at Itachi's.

I wonder what he looked like now.

I traced the lines under his eyes with my thumb.

I was starting to get those myself with my lack of sleep from ino's singing I chuckled slightly still keeping my eyes on Itachi's picture.

I whispered so low I was sure Shino couldn't hear "Hon'in furoirain Temae" (I miss you) Not that it mattered if he heard me. I don't think he understood Japanese anyway.

I felt something set beside me I turned my head to see Shino looking at the picture in my hands "He's and's old's friend'sss?"

I shook my head.

"Baby-sitter's?"

"Nope, my brother."

"ahhh'ssss" I wiped my face and sat the picture in my suitcase and shut it. I don't know why but I didn't like anyone looking at what was mine.

"Where is he?"

My lips formed a straight line. I hated talking about that.

And I couldn't have loved naruto and kiba more when they came running in. No really that's not sarcasm. I could not have loved them more!

Kiba shouted "You'd never guess what!!"

We never got to ask because naruto started screaming his head off "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! SPIDER!"

He hid behind Kiba "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

Kiba started taking off his shoe when shino jumped in the way protecting the spider that was obviously now was in the middle of the floor. "Nosss The bug'ssss are's our's friends!!"

I thought now would be a good time to take a walk.

* * *

I new I'd probably get in trouble but I just needed time to think. Just what had happened with me and Itachi that day? I couldn't remember anymore of it. And more importantly what I did I do to make Orochimaru so mad?

I looked at the sidewalk I was walking on "Where are you Nii-san?"

Suddenly I found myself bumping into someone "Sor…"

"Watch where you're going smart ass." I gave who ever it was my Uchiha death glare.

He was a couple inches taller then me so I had to look up he had a hat on so I couldn't see his face it was kind of big and gray and plain really, but the rest wasn't plain in fact kind of scary, he was really pale and he had black hair in a pony tail at his back and a black shirt with a blood red cloud in the middle and black baggy jeans with chains on them looked like blood had been splattered all over them. No I don't mean like it came with it on there. I mean dried up blood. And it wasn't my fault he was the one standing there looking at the ground.

Just who was this guy? (Have a guess? I know you do)

"What did you say?"

He shown one eye to me and it was blood red when he tilted his head up to see me, the only stupid kid to see he had dried up blood on his jeans and still acted 'confident'. Don't say I'm not stupid only a kid with a death wish would come up to a guy like this. Couldn't I have just left this guy alone? But no I have to go push all his buttons.

"Are you deaf short stuff?"

I twitched my eye "I am not short! I'm actually the tallest out of every kid my age I know!"

"You must know some pretty short people then." He chuckled. He chuckled at me! The- the-! Oh how I already hate this guy!

"Do not you- you…"

"What's the matter? Can't think of any good things to call me you English…"

I snapped "Ketsunoana!" (ass-hole)

This startled him maybe it's because I just cursed him in Japanese and he thought I only new English.

He was giving me a confused with a hint of amusement in his eyes "Did you just cruse me in Japanese?" He frowned a brow.

Just to prove my point "Hn, na of sora "(yes, what of it?) (once again couldn't find 'of')

He smiled "Pretty good. You know Japanese?"

"Well duh! I am Japanese! Shouldn't I know?"

He finally showed his face I toke a step back and couldn't help but say "Nii-san?"

He gave me a confused look then looked surprised then calm "I must go." He turned from me and walked I tried to catch up but he moved to fast and I lost track of him when he walked into a sea of people.

Now my Nii-san was gone forever again!

I pouted as I walked out of the sea of people and back on a lonely sidewalk. I leaned against the wooden fence that lined it in a depressed way "Ow" I turned around to see what had poked me. I had leaned against a nail sticking out. But why was a nail there?

I found my self looking at a picture with the guy who ran into in the very center… My brother.

I know it's not good to run into conclusions but he had to be my brother! Those lines, that soft look when he only looked at me! And he knew it to!

All of a sudden my heart shattered with that thought and my eyes watered. He knew! He knew! I took a deep breath and punched the wall. Blood came trickling down my knuckles and people started to stair and whisper.

I didn't care.

He knew!

He knew and he ran away! What was wrong with me? I did all I could to keep my tears in my eyes but I couldn't help one from slipping down my face. Why didn't Nii-san love me anymore? What was wrong with me?

That's when I screamed and got everyone's attention "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" I always said things in Japanese when I was in emotional stress. But I couldn't tell if I did this time, it didn't matter to me anymore. I slipped down to the sidewalk floor as I slipped out of conciseness repeating those four words about six times, I think.

I even said it ones in my head when everything was black.

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

"Nii-san? Nii-san?" I heard my seven-year-old voice whisper. "Nii-san? Nii-san?" It was dark and I could only see my smaller outstretched arms reaching out blue light casting upon them

Then I seen yellow brighten everything in a flash and thunder exploded throw the house and rain fell hard. I heard my self-starting to cry "Nii-san! Nii-san!"

"Shhhhhh." I heard a soft calming voice behind me, and arms held me tight around my waist, "Sora's yoi Nii-san's korede." (it's ok big brother's here)

I calmed down as he turned me around and started rubbing my check with his rough hands. Even with rough hands he was still gentle with me.

"Sora's korede." (It's ok)

I smiled in the darkness at the shadow of my bother, I reached out again and his other hand grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his neck

I could faintly see his smile as he pressed his lips against mine.

My checks went red and I started getting this funny feeling in my chest.

He opened his moth and bit my bottom lip then licked it. I giggled and opened my moth.

To me it was just a game at the moment.

At that moment it was forbidden.

And even now it's forbidden to get the same thrill all over when reliving and thinking about it.

And yet it was wonderful

And still is.

His tongue tangled around mine and I lost my breath moving my tongue along with my Nii-san's. His tongue tasted of sweetness as he explored my smaller moth then wrapped it around mine and pulled it into his own moth.

"Sasuke." He whispered throw our tongues.

It sent a shiver down my spin "Nii-san"

* * *

"Sasuke!" I heard Naruto say

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

_I love you Nii-san._

* * *

A perfect memory ruined by Naruto who interrupted it. Oh well.

Him and I where adopted by this family.

I walked along the sidewalks once again but this time I wasn't just walking around to clear my head.

I came to my destination. The poster of my brother I pulled it off the wall. He was in the middle his tongue sticking out like kiss and had both hands on the mic. Then behind him where other guys a blond guy or… girl… A guy with an orange mask, another was a red head, another black hair guy in a pony tail and one with black spiky hair and another with blond spiky hair and piercing all over his face and a girl... Under him my brother was he's band name I was guessing 'Ketsunoana' Japanese for, well it's the word I called him earlier, in white letters. Then over his head was 'Akatsuki appearing in Tokyo' in big red letters with blood dripping from them.

I was going to run away and bring Naruto with me if I could.

I was going to ask my brother why he ran away… What was… I'm not going to finish that thought… I'm going to find him!

I'm going to Tokyo!

* * *

**And this is where our chapter ends hope you like Review and I'll get back on it.**

**Anyway there are like five ways to just say one word so yeah… I'm just going with the first one on there. But it is Japanese, whether it's right or wrong I don't know. But it's pretty accurate.**

**Sorry for my spelling mistakes yeah anyone wanna be my bata?**


	2. Chapter 2 It takes 10 to make a plan

**Sorry I haven't written any in a WHILE but I had/still have writers block. And I'm not getting over it in fact I haven't for a WHILE now; so I think I'm going use this story to get over it THEN FINISH ALL my other stories.**

**Itachi: *rolls eyes* like that's ever gonna happen**

**Me: Shut up itachi! Or I'll make you do the chicken dance!**

**Itachi: Naruto and all the rest of us do not belong to kimshimoto we belong to kishimoto! Kimshimoto wishes she owned us then she'd make a yaoi. She owns nothing but her imagination, this idea for a fanfiction, and the evil voices in her head that tell her to write this stuff!**

**I will TRY to update every Thursday-Monday. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**It takes 10 to make a plan apparently**

* * *

_**If you live forever what do you have to live for?**_

_**-Twilight**_

* * *

_Have you ever seen someone dead outside a funeral home?_

_I have._

_I seen Fugaku… he was sitting in the big chair, his throat slit, in one hand he had a knife, the other had mamma's picture._

__

_Everyone came to the same answer_

_Mr. Fugaku Uchiha had committed suicide. _

_When itachi seen the whole thing, he didn't look surprised, in fact… He looked relieved and… happy? Maybe it was just my imagination getting the best of me. _

_Itachi never liked him though, at least after mom died. _

_Momma died when I was four. And it was my fault._

_That's what Fugaku said. _I woke up and stretched in bed. This would be the last day I'd sleep in this bed, in this hell hole of an orphanage. I was going to my adoptive family this afternoon, then that night I'd runaway. And maybe even with Naruto's help.

* * *

I sat up and hit my forehead on the top bunk. "Fuck!" I yelled rather loudly and started rubbing my forehead.

I heard a chuckle "You really do have a dirty mouth Sasu-chan" I turned to see Sai in a chair in our living room-ish area with a gay prono magazine in his hands.

_Dirty pervert_

"Shut up." I retorted.

He smirked.

_Idiot_

I really do hate that guy.

I threw off the covers and got up. I didn't have to pack; I did that last night when I got back.

I needed to change, brush my teeth and bathe, so to do that I had to go out of our room and find the public bathroom on our floor.

I got under my bed, to get to my suitcase, I pulled out a tooth brush, soap, cheap shampoo and conditioner in one and tooth paste. I shut the case. And got out from under my bed, I then walked over to the door.

As I put my hand on the knob of the door Sai chuckled and said "I wouldn't go out in those pajamas and without a change of clothing."

Since I hadn't bought cloths in awhile my outfits where either just now fitting, because they were baggy when I got them, or they were too short, though I still had _some _baggy clothes... Not many.

Sorry I'm ranting again

Anywho my pj's where fitting in the too short category. I was wearing a white t-shirt that only came a little past my belly button and my blue shorts where well… WAY to short.

My eye twitched. He was right and I hated even admitting that in my head.

I turned around to get a change of cloths and a towel to cover myself. Then I noticed... he was checking me out!

I blushed and grit my teeth. The nerve of that guy! My hands were balled into fists at my sides as I yelled "Stop looking at me you dirty perv!"

He chuckled and looked into my eyes "What's the matter Sasu-chan? I'm just looking."

My face heated up more "Well stop looking!" I growled and unconsciously stomped my right foot.

He chuckled "Your such a gi.."

"I am not a girl! I'm a boy! B-O-Y! I hate girls! And I hate being called one!"

He gave me that dirty smirk "So you're gay"

"No!" _At least I don't think I am…_ a voice in my head seemed to say _What? You don't think you are? That's a lie. _

Oh well…

Even if I _am _I'm going to deny it anyway. Or atleast to this guy anyway!

He laughed and turned back to his magazine.

The nerve of that guy!

I stomped to my suit case grabbed the most baggy thing I could find and a gray towel, witch I put around my shoulder and wore like a cloak.

And ran out the door

I hate him.

I hate Orchimaru.

I hate Sakura

I hate Ino

And I hate my brother.

Take a deep breath. Calm down Sasuke. Just calm down, if you clench your teeth any tighter you'll crack them.

Breathe in

Breathe out

Breathe in… Ok I can stop doing that I know how to breathe.

Finally I was calm enough to walk down the halls and to the door which on it had a sign that said 'Boys'.

I walked in, no one was there. A sigh of relief

I walked swiftly past the toilet stalls and to the back of the bathroom, where their where 20 showers, each had a door which locked.

I was thankful for that. For reasons I'd rather not say.

I walked into the first shower I saw, I put my cloths over the right wall, instead of the door. I learned not to do that the hard way. I then turned and locked the door behind me. And put my shampoo/conditioner on the floor of the shower

I turned on the shower, cold water shot out on me and I yelped and quickly tried to turn the knob that said hot, more cold water rushed over me.

I let out an annoyed sigh, guess I'm taking a cold shower then.

I quickly washed off and washed my hair, turned off the shower, dried off, and changed cloths

I wrapped my pajamas in my towel. My back was getting wet cause I forgot to dry my hair with the towel. Oh well.

I got out and went to the sinks, still no one was here.

I looked in my sink, there in the sink was a lady bug, stupid bug, doesn't it have since not to get in a sink? It'll drown. I picked it up and put it on the wall.

"There now your safe- Wait did I just save a ladybug?"

I blinked. I should really stop hanging out with shino. I just saved a bug. I thought seriously about squishing it now, but… The thought of squishing it made my stomach flip and my heart ach.

Why did I care?

I just glared at it and turned away.

Stupid Shino

Stupid bugs

I then quickly brushed my teeth. And since I didn't have a hair brush I just ran my fingers through it and hoped it would turn out looking decent.

When I was done I noted what I was wearing, a green shirt with that Mt. Dew logo that was baggy on me, and some baggy black jeans. Some of the only baggy cloths I had

I looked at my tiny feet, I guess I forgot shoes, oh well being bare foot isn't that bad. I quickly got my things and left.

Now that I think about it… I slowed down my pace, why did I always take things fast? Couldn't I go about things the slow way?

I thought about it for a moment, I had always went down the fast lane.

I remember what Itachi use to tell me, I shut my eyes and stopped, I could still here his voice, "" (hold on Sasu-chan. Try and take things slow) but then my head started to hurt, and when Sasuke Uchiha's head starts to hurt, Sasuke Uchiha stops thinking.

I took a deep breath before our door, I hope someone else other then sai is- **CRASH.**

I heard Neji scream "KIBA I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!"

I'll take it that other people are in the room, I opened the door, scratch that.

**EVERYONE** was in the room and Neji was rolling around on the floor with Kiba trying to punch his lights out for whatever reason. Shino was now on the floor with them trying to pry Neji from Kiba and Naruto was sitting on the floor not far from the fight laughing his ass off and pointing. Sai on the other hand was holding his nose his face red, for whatever reason.

I stood there for a moment, just watching the brawl. I finally cleared my throat "Um guys?"

No response as they continued to fight. I just twitched my eye. While I was thinking about it, I needed to tell Naruto about my plan. "GUYS!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me like I grew a second head.

The brawlers stopped midway in their fight to look at me even. It was actually pretty funny. Neji was on his knees one hand about to punch kiba the other full of kiba's hair. Kiba had one of his hands on Neji's shoulder the other smashed against his cheek making Neji's lips puff out all kissy like. And Shino on his knees pulling Neji's long hair with one hand, the other also pulling on his shoulder, trying to pry him away. But This Uchiha did not have time to laugh. I cleared my throat "Naruto will you come with me for a second?"

"Yeah sure" he said confused and jumped up and ran towards me, I turned on my heel still facing them all. "You can continue. Naruto come with me, we need to talk" they all but naruto, gave me that squinted eye look that said 'what are you up too Uchiha'.

But I didn't care.

With that I walked away from them, Naruto followed and shutting the door behind him.

I walked at a faster pace then him the fox boy tripping around behind me he then meekly said "Wh-what do you wanna ta-talk about sasu-chan?"

I started walking down the stairs "I need to show you something, I have a plan."

"A plan?" he said not so meek anymore, the fox was curious "What kind of plan?"

I chuckled "You'll see."

I saw from the corner of my eye that he was looking at his feet and blushing. I blinked. Why was he acting so weird?

I shook it off and kept walking till we reached the outside. I then grabbed his arm and pulled him around the red building we lived in for so many years and learned to loath.

I turned to him and pulled out of my pocket. The flyer.

The one with my brother on it

Naruto blinked as he looked at it clueless as to why I was showing this to him, he looked at though he was racking his brain to find a reason as to why I was showing this to him.

He then looked at me with one of his eye brows frowned. He then put his hands on his hips after I gave him a blank expression

"Okay not to be rude." He said "But why the hell are you showing me this?"

I wanted to laugh, but yet again Sasuke uchiha didn't have time to laugh.  
"See the guy in the middle?" I asked

He nodded

"I met him the other day… He's my brother."

"Wha-what?! Sauke you can't be serious!?"

"Yes, I'm very serious"

"HE" he pointed to my brother on the poster "Can't be the came guy in the picture of you and Itachi!"

"He is! I saw him! And I'm running away to met him!"

"Wh-what!? ALONE?"

"No…" I said looking at the sky "I was…. Kinda hopein you'd… Come with me? Heh?" I smiled at him nervously.

Naruto took a deep breath "So you want me to go with you to a snobby rock star and convince him he's your brother."

I nodded

Naruto blinked then smirked, and so did I, _he was in_, "I'm in!" as soon as we knuckle touched, Sai Neji Kiba shino sakua ino hinata and tenten jumped out from behind the building "JUST WAIT ONE MINUTE!" kiba yelled

Me and Naruto blinked in unison

Neji painted "We ALL wanna go with you"

I blinked "what?"

Sakura smiled "that's right! We're your friends we wanna help you find you brother!"

Sai raised a finger "And some of us just want out of here and couldn't survive on our own."

I nodded, "Alright, I get it."

Neji blinked "Hey how are 10 teenagers going to get out of here unnoticed before this afternoon?"

Shino waved his arms in the air "I'sss Got'sss A'ss PLAN'SSSSS"

We all whipped our faced off.

Shino explained to us, something rather simple.

We'd all one, get our things, but give them to me and naruto, because it won't seem weird if we're the ones packing stuff out if we're being adopted, but instead of putting it out front we'll sneak out and put them in the abandoned shed down the street.

Then we'd all sneak out, but not at the same time, nor the same way, and then, we'll all meat up at the shed.

Hopefully

* * *

**Well what do you think? Yeah it's a bit slow and not what I had in mind but it'll do!**

**Oh and I also thought, if you guys want, you have to say so in the reviews though, if you want me to tell how EVERYONE ended up following them.**

**Don't worry I also intend for them to meat other charcters on the way their.**

**I know Gaara, Shikamaru, and Choji are three but if you think of any you want ask and I might add them.**

**^ ^| like I said I'll try to update every week. I had this done monday but it took me FOREVER to spelll check it, and I only got it half way done T_T. But oh well I'm leaving this weekend so no promises for the story to be next week, but it will come soon!**

**But to keep me en courage and or give me the will to write this story PLEASE review. **


	3. Chapter 3 The loving murderer

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews ^ ^. **

**Sorry about the wait, **

**My boyfriend and I have been spending A LOT of time together.**

**So yeah ^ ^.**

**Though the last few weeks of school I had SO much homework it was unbelievable!**

**But now that its summer I think I can update more.**

**Maybe not once a week but maybe once every 2-3 weeks**

**Maybe even a month.**

**After I get on a roll I'll set a pacific update time.**

**I own nothing, not the anime, nor itasasu.**

**I only own this ideal and dream.**

**Lol**

**Chapter 3**

**The loving murderer**

* * *

"_This love lasts, and in secrecy it grows"_

_-A line from my favorite poem "Love Unspoken" by Tupac Shakur_

* * *

_A fist crashed into my cheek and my six year old body hit the wooden floor with a thud. _

_Then I did something most unforgivable, I cried out. I quickly covered my mouth but it was too late. _

_**He **__grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head into the wall; hot tears were starting to fall down my face. _

"_Are you crying Sasuke-chan!?" Fugaku screamed. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

_It was all a sick game._

_When I was being punished I wasn't aloud to cry, if I did, it'd just get worse._

"_Sorry!? Sorry isn't good enough! Can sorry bring Mikoto back?!" he screamed "Can sorry undo what you did?!" _

_I just sputtered out a sob._

_He slammed the back of my small head against the wall "CAN IT SASUKE?!" _

"_I'm sorry!" I cried out again. _

_Sorry couldn't fix it. _

_I had killed her._

_It was my entire fault mom was dead._

_That was a long time ago._

_Why I suddenly thought about it… I don't really know…_The plan was going smoothly. Naru-kun and I had loaded up all the bags and most, I'm guessing were waiting in the abandoned shed.

* * *

I was now making my escape threw the front door

I know so dramatic right?

Well know now I don't like drama. So I'm not a dramatic person.

So there

Happy?

If not I don't really care.

My shoelaceless sneakers took one step out the door and I felt it.

I shut my eyes as warm air rushed out at me and filled my senses. The air smelt like summer. I heard children laughing as they played tag. A couple arguing on who loved who more, and I heard a sales person trying to sail nail products on the street.

Most people would find this a not so out of the ordinary day.

This day the sun shined, it seemed to shine onto me with all its might and all its glory. A day most wouldn't think anything special would happen.

I realized.

I was free.

I felt it. I felt freedom and in it, all its wonders.

I felt alive.

I breathed in.

The air tasted so hot and spicy and at the same time sweet.

I put my arms out and spun around on the damp grass throwing my head back. I opened my eyes to see clear blue skies.

I smiled and breathed in.

My baggy corpse bride shirt spun in the wind with me along with my ragged hole filled ready to fall off me jeans.

I stopped spinning and pulled them up and smiled at my feet.

_I'll be with you soon brother._

_And soon we'll be free together. _

I seemed to have all but forgotten the escape plan.

But only for a moment

I breathed it in one last time. Looking all around me soaking in this feeling, I then looked at the orphanage, and spit at it.

Good riddance.

I must have looked strange to everyone else, but I didn't care!

I was having a moment!

I then turned on my heel and made it out the gate and walked quickly down the side walk.

Well not really.

I was running.

I was running like the kids though. I wasn't running like I was running away. I was running and smiling and laughing. Like a little kid playing tag.

I giggled and spun and leaped and continued to run.

I hadn't felt this nice since I was 7.

* * *

_I ran through the rice fields; my brother chasing after me, our feet splashing in the water. "You can't catch me!" I said in Japanese sticking my tongue out_

_He laughed and smirked "Oh don't get to full of yourself yet foolish little brother." He replied in the language I knew so well way back when._

_He then sprinted and grappled me up in to his arms and spun me around. He breathed in through he's nose with content "Got you"_

_I giggled as I looked up at my brother as I leaned back in his arms "I don't mind losing this time" _

_He smiled kissing my forehead "I like holding you" my heart skipped a beat. Why?_

_I laid my head on his chest "I like being in your arms." I could've sworn his heart skipped a beat too._

_I giggled "Ankii? Your heart skipped a beat? Are you embarrassed?" I asked in my clueless 7 year old voice._

_He looked down at me smiling, "is that so?" then. It started to rain. _

_We stayed silent for a while just looking at one another._

_I was anxious. _

_Part of me, wanted to say something… Anything, but the other part of me just wanted to stay in this moment forever. _

* * *

But it didn't last, and the same as then, my happiness now didn't last long either. After all to get to the abandoned shed you had to go down a bad street.

I was half way down it when I registered that it was a bad street.

I stopped dead in my tracts and took a deep breath looking behind me. No one but some thug leaning against the fence, he noticed I looked at him and returned the look. I froze. He was tall guy that looked like he was from England or something, all I knew is he didn't look Japanese and even though he was a white guy he was really tan. He had a mess of blond hair down to his shoulders, his face was spotted with a couple freckles and he had freaky looking green eyes.

He looked at me. Like a loin looks at it's pray. Then he smirked; threw his cigarette and looked away and took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Maybe I was imagining things.

I turned around and began walking, there were a couple other people on the street but not many.

Most were 20-40 and were smoking and sitting on the sidewalk talking. After ten minutes of walking there wasn't anyone but me.

So I thought. But suddenly I heard a step out of place that wasn't my own. I glanced back to see that- that guy- was- was following me!

I almost jumped out of my skin. What do I do? I walked faster. He picked up his pace I turned my glance in front of me to run, but it was too late. I ran in to someone. Who in return grasped my arm.

I struggled and pulled back "Hey let me go!" I looked up to see a guy just a little taller then me, but with big broad mussels, he wasn't at all tan, he was white too. Though he had red hair and freckles all over him, his eyes were a gold color. Like the wolf in all those stories when you're little.

It's always a wolf.

It made me freeze in place again.

I was scared stiff.

I heard the carrot top guy say "Well What do we got here?" I then noticed both of them were wearing white tank tops and black skinny jeans and combat boots, were they in a gang or something?

The blond ones hand lightly touched my shoulder I flinched "H-hey!"

The blond smirked "Well hey yourself there" he whispered in my ear. I struggled to get free. I thought gangs hated gay people, were these guys a gay gang?

I heard another voice coming from the other side of the street say "What are you idiots doing now?" The guy was Japanese and had black greasy hair and a messed up face. By that I mean it was all banged up. Scars ran down the left side of his face and his right eye was swollen shut. Hi nose looked like it had been broken one to many time and was all deformed looking. He was also accompanied by a REALLY tall black man. The black man didn't have but one scar running down his left eye, but unlike his right eye which was a brown color, his left was a faded blue color. He was probably blind in that eye.

The blond put his head on my shoulder "we fount a little lost kitten roaming the streets" he played with my hair "Aint it cute?" I shuddered in disgust and cried out "Don't touch me!"

Greasy guy walked up to me. Then He laughed. "You guys, he's a boy!"

I blinked, wait they thought I was a girl!?

The ginger looked disgusted at me "You're a guy!?"

I snarled glaring up at him. Not my smartest move "Well yeah!"

Blondy smacked the back of my head "Don't talk back to him"

The ginger slammed me into the fence, but I didn't cry out. I just bit my tongue and shut my eyes. I heard the blond say "Well he's still pretty cute."

The greasy guy sounded disgusted "You're sick, Johnny"

The blond, Johnny, laughed.

I then heard a booming voice that made me open my eyes. It was the black guy "You guys he's just a little kid"

Blondy looked back at him in anger "Are you one of us or not!?"

He nodded "Just not when it comes to banging up or raping kids"

They were going to-!?

The ginger sighed "You're no fun"

The greasy guy then glared at the two of them "And you two are sick. Joemol's right he's just a kid"

He was intimidating. But the blond just scoffed laying his head on my shoulder "You guy's are being goody toe-shoes" His hand then rubbed my chest.

Then I cried out something unexpected "Orochimaru stop!" tears were falling down my face "Ankii!" I cried out for my brother's help. Only I was saying it all in Japanese.

The blond looked at me annoyed "What did he say!?"

The greasy guy looked at me shocked "Did he just say Orochimaru? Is he an orphan?"

* * *

_My seven-year-old body was being held down by those… Hands. I was struggling as One of those hands found their way up my shirt I cried out in Japanese again "Orochimaru stop!" I then screamed ankii. Orochimaru licked my neck and I cried out "S-stop!" _

* * *

I hadn't noticed I was balling my eyes out or that I was even in the present. In my mind I was in the past. I hadn't notice the blond let go of me because I suddenly cried out "s-stop" my hands grasped both sides of my head.

I didn't want to remember.

I fell to my knees "Please stop, I don't understand! WH-what did I do?! Orochimaru please!" I cried out again in the language only the greasy guy knew

* * *

_My seven year old back hit against the desk "Don't talk back to me" his tongue slithered over my lips and my whole being shuddered I felt like filth. _"I'm sorry!" I cried out, trying to atone for talking back so many years ago. The blond took a step back from me "he's gonna grab the attention of everyone in town I'm out" The ginger nodded "me two" and the two of them ran.

* * *

The greasy guy lightly touched my hair "You okay kid?"

I snapped out of it and flinched away crying out in japanese "Please stop!" I shut my eyes and cried out "Ankii!" as loud as I could

"Kid it's okay I'm not gonna.."

I heard the very angry voice of someone I didn't expect. My brother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him!?" I hadn't heard his voice that angry for awhile. His voice sounded husky as he screamed his furious speech threw grit teeth. When I looked up I noted how he looked like the devil, who in all his fire like wrath was VERY pissed off.

I myself had fear in my eyes and at the same time relief that he was here. That I didn't have to go threw it again.

My brother looked as the emotions cross my face and suddenly he was madder then hell it's self.

Hell. If you where there you'd say that was an understatement

He looked like a demon. His eyes glowing red, with murderess intent sparking in his crimson iris, his pale face was tilt down but it only made you look in those venomous eyes even more, and that was scaring the crap out the two guys who hadn't even done anything to me.

The black said "We didn't do nothing to him, Sinre and Marl tried, and we's was trying to stop them"

My brother stopped charging rage in his eyes, his arms crossed in front of him, trying to listen once he heard the names of my actual attackers. "But he was making so much noise that they ran away, and we's was trying to help him. Scioto here tried to help him up, but he's so scared he must of thought we's was tryin' to attack him too."

Itachi nodded, his eyes filled with hate "Were is this Sinre and Marl?"

Scioto sighed "looks like they've finally messed with the wrong person" he shook his head "should have known better then trying to rape a kid, let alone a boy. They just don't listen" He pointed "They went that away. And turned left. I'm sure you can catch them before they get out in public"

He about ran forward till the black guy grabbed him by his shoulder he glared at him and he let go "Sorry it's just… What about your brother?"

He looked back at me, and tears fell down my face "A-ankii" I said softly. His emotions softened "Sasuke…." He then said in Japanese "My beautiful baby brother." The greasy guy blinked again. But I didn't note how odd it probably sounded I just looked at him my eyes half lidded and dazed "A-ankii" I said softly "Please don't leave again" I paused "Please…." My eyes brimmed over with tears again "I ran away to be with you." He looked shocked "Baby brother go back to the…" I interrupted him I shut my eyes and screamed in that language again tears flooding my cheeks "What so I can be raped again!?"

My ankii stopped for a moment. I opened my eyes to see the greasy guy grasp the black guys shoulder "Come on let's go man", as they took their leave I looked over to see my brother looking at his feet. Part of me felt bad for making my brother feel bad. But more of me felt pissed because he left me there in the first place.

"Why ankii!? Why do you keep leaving me…. Am I not…." I looked down as well "Am I not good enough?" as soon the words came out there was a pause and stillness in the air.

Then suddenly…

Something broke the stillness.

Arms were around me, my brother's arms my brother said softly in that language again. But even though it was said so very gently and oh so soothing like…. It almost sounded like he was crying out "That's not it at all Sasuke!" His words sounded like they came from someone heart broken.

Then he said almost angrily as he nuzzled the top of my head "Don't EVER think that" he was scolding me…. It felt nice. I buried my face in his shirt

"Don't ever leave ok?"

He stayed silent for a long time. Then his chin was gone from the top of my head, so I looked up at him. He was looking off into the sky, his eyes were jet black and deep in thought

"okay?" I asked again. My heart was breaking…. Was ankii leaving again?

"I can't… Promise that sasuke"

I pulled away "I knew it. I'm not good enough for you no one ever was!" I yelled glaring at him.

He looked at me stressed and sadness welding up in his eyes "you know that's not true sasuke!"

Yeah. I knew deep in my heart it wasn't. It was something more complicated. I knew that. But once I saw the hurt in his eyes. I wanted to see more of it. I WANTED him to hurt. I wanted him to feel just as much pain and rejection as I did.

I knew it was wrong.

But I couldn't help myself.

I felt myself harden "You! You're a horrible Ankii!" I yelled at him furiously. It wasn't true, but he looked down anyway and his hands unwrapped themselves from around me and fell to his sides "Why are you looking down for huh?!" I yelled the distance barely an inch between us.

He said softly "Because you speak the truth"

I pushed him away from me "Why!? Why can't you just prove me wrong?!" was I crying again? Stupid eyes, always crying! No! It's stupid itachi's fault! He ALWAYS makes me like this! Stupid brother! Stupid Ankii! "I hate you!" I wish I could hate you.

_If only_

He looked shocked at first then looked away ashamed a single tear falling from his face.

I had won.

But the victory felt empty "A-ankii" I said relaxing just a bit

"I thought you hated me" He said looking sternly at my worried face, a sad, sad smile graced his flawless face "if so, I am your enemy, you're not suppose to care when you're enemy cries sasuke. I thought you went to ninja school when we were little."

I looked down "I didn't mean. I just…"

"Wanted me to hurt inside?"

How did he always know what I wanted?

"I'm…"

"Don't apologize. I deserved it"

"Ankii" I said looking up at him with watery eyes

"Would you really go all the way to Tokyo for me?"

I nodded

"you're so foolish. Turn back while you can" he walked close to me. Not just close. But **CLOSE. **I took a step back "Wh-what are you doing!?" I backed into the fence. Stupid itachi! Cornering me! He rested his hands on the fence on both sides of my face. His fingers tangled in my hair. He leaned toward me balancing his hands against the fence.

He lightly brushed his lips up my jaw line and to my ear. "I'm dangerous Sasuke. You don't want to get involved." He kissed my ear; I let out a weird pleading sound I never heard before I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. I then realized my face was flushed and my eyes had been half lidded and dazed. I was breathing heavy and my body felt like it was on fire.

What was this?

Some sort of love-sick jutsu?

What's he doing to me? It fells good and wrong at the same time.

He chucked and kissed down my jaw line to my hands that were still placed over my mouth "I'm sick and masochistic. I'll paint you with blood my little white rose bud." He then bit softly at my hand, I let my hands fall from my mouth. He then whispered "But I can't help but want you in a way I shouldn't." Then… He…. My…Ankii …. Kissed me.

My drop dead gorgeous Ankii kissed me!? On the lips!

Suddenly my knees became weak and my eyes shut my arms that had been shaking by my chest were know wrapped around his neck.

It was like my body had a mind of its own.

It didn't register the situation and the facts. Just the fact Itachi was kissing me, that he _wanted _me. And I wanted him… The same way…

I blushed, _'ankii…'_

He licked my bottom lip and I gasped letting his tongue dart in my mouth.

Are tongues then seemed to dance together tangling around each other, His tongue so much bigger then mine and stronger. It almost seemed to dominate mine.

Then as soon as I was getting into the kiss itachi pulled away.

My face was REALLY blushing now and my eyes were half closed and my lips were all wet and parted.

But not wet enough.

I wanted him kissing me again.

He smiled down at me kissing my forehead "You're so flustered over such a little kiss." His voice then became husky "I can only image in my own sick mind how flustered you'd be when…" he stopped and pulled away and I fell forward on his chest I blushed more trying to stand straight "S-sorry!"

"I'm the one who should be sorry… I mustn't think like that again… I truly am masochistic"

I laid myself against his chest and said "but I love you." My breathing suddenly stopped. Oh-no!

The big "L" word!

What was I thinking?!

Kissing's one thing but saying "I love you"? Now that's just a whole other can of noodles.

I blinked dumbfounded, wait did I just think something so oldies and lame as "can of noodles" man I need new punch lines!

He stiffened then arms wrapped around me again, reminding me that my old fashion puns were not the problem at hand right now. Darn my brain! Trailing off like that!

His chin then rested against the top of me head.

He sighed contently then relaxed and said something that made me sigh in relief. "I love you too."

I smiled and nuzzled into his chest my heart was swelling with such wonderful feelings I started giggling and blushing.

I felt so giddy.

This knew feeling- Was this how Sakura and Ino felt around me? If so I can see why they wanted to hang around so much! I mean sure, them dragging around me all the time was annoying! But I had no idea why they did! Now I understand why! This feeling was unbelievable!

I nuzzled his chest again.

I then looked up at him "I want to be with you always"

He smiled down sadly… Why? We could be together, right? I mean why the hell not? "As would I with you"

He kissed my lips again and I melted, my knees bucked and I fell against him again. He chuckled breaking the kiss. He felt my forehead "Like a love-sick giddy school girl"

I blushed "Don't refer to me as a girl"

He smirked "Aw, why not Sasu-chan." He then ruffled my hair and I grumbled. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love you so much."

I blushed more looking up at him pleadingly "Then please… Take me with you."

He pauseed "I can't…."

"Why not?"

"It's to complicated for you to understand my innocent little Sasu-chan"

He then unwrapped his arms and stepped away "Sasuke please don't follow me to Tokyo."

"I will if you won't take me!"

"Please Sasuke" he said stressed "Don't do this to me!"

"I want to be with you! No matter what it takes!"

"Go back to the orphanage and wait"

"For what!? You said that 6 years ago! I'm not waiting anymore!"

"You will if I say so!"

"And what will you do if I follow you anyway!?"

He looked shocked "You… You couldn't. Not alone."

"Who says I'm alone?! Me and all my friends are leaving. We already did! I'm not letting them down for false promises!"

He glared off into the distance annoyed "Don't come to Tokyo Sasuke!"

"Or what?!"

"Or I'll paint you in blood. Because then." He looked at me sternly "You'll be stuck with me. Then I wouldn't hold back… I'd take you again."

Again?

I ignored the again and said "What if I want you too?"

He paused for a moment "Then I can't turn down the offer… But you should know something… And after this you won't follow me."

"Oh really what's that!?" I was sure nothing he could say would stop me. And I was right in the end. But for awhile I didn't know what to think.

"I killed dad, our aunt, our uncle, and Shisue." I stood there shocked and baffled.

_Itachi… Ankii? You're… You're a murderer?! _

* * *

**I thought since I hadn't written in AWHILE I needed to write a REALLY good one. With a REALLY good cliff hanger! What will happen next? Review and I'll update ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4 Into the Dark

**Chapter 4**

**Follow you into the dark**

**

* * *

**_"Love of mine someday you will die, but I'll be close behind, and follow you into the dark"_

**-I will follow you into the dark; By: Death cab for a cutie**

* * *

I stood there shocked and confused, as my Anki shot me one last sad look, and walked away.

How badly I wanted to follow, to know more, why? Why brother? Tears were flooding my cheeks and my knees were weak. I felt sick. And I couldn't move.

Why?

Why did you do this to me?

To us?

I was shaking; my sweet, kind, and loving brother… killed three people?! I couldn't breathe. Sure all three of them treated me HORRIBLE, but itachi…. Kill them?! It was unreal.

Why would he do suck a thing?

I sunk to the ground and laid my forehead on my knees. I felt like my world was tumbling, slowly coming down on me.

I knew I should go, but if I moved, I felt like I'd just up-chuck. So I sat and I sobbed.

* * *

When I had no more tears to shed it was getting twilight in the sky. I sighed, They've been waiting for me for an hour. I slowly got to my feet and lifelessly walked the short distance to my destination.

The dirt road was soft against my sneakers and I stuffed my hands into my pockets, as I started heading out of town their was a woman walking with her children, two boys.

The younger one said "Mommy, what's wrong with that boy over there he looks sad." The boy was five and dressed in dirty cloths, but so were the other too. The mother had a kind and strong face, like I had always imaged my mother would. She shook her head at the small one "Times are hard." Was all she murmured. The older boy was about 17 and tugged at his brother's sleeve "Don't stair it's not polite."

"I sorry." Came the cute little reply from big innocent eyes. The brother simply smiled. I remember when Itachi did that to me.

When Itachi smiled fondly at me.

I sighed my knee's getting weak again as my eyes stung. _Why Itachi? Why?_

I began shaking and I started running.

_Why? _

_Why ankii?_

_Why?_

I repeated over and over in my head. My eyes were shut as tears fell down them

_Why ankii?_

_What did I do wrong?_

I tripped over a rock and gasped and fell against the ground dirty flying up and covering my cloths. My right knee was skinned, but I couldn't feel it. It was a numb pain as I curled up in a ball.

Tears engulfed my face again and I was shaking all over, I began crying out for ankii in my head when I felt a nudge by someone's foot to my back. I jumped up black soggy eyes looked hopefully, but were only disappointed. I looked back at the ground.

Only a hobo.

He had gray messy hair down past his shoulders and a prickly face. His face was full of wrinkles but his deep brown eyes light with hope.

His eyes made my heart numb. He was dressed in ragged cloths and had fingerless gloves on. He touched my shoulder with big grizzly hands that felt soft and converting at the same time "Something wrong sunny-boy?" his voice was deep and rough.

I shook my head no then he scoffed "Bologna." He didn't actually say it like everyone else does he actually said it like it's spelt. Bologna. Bo-log-na. "You wouldn't be on the ground crying over nothin. Now tell me what's eatin ya?"

He glared up at him "Why would I tell you?" my voice dripped in venom.

The man held his hands up "You don't have too, I'm just offering. I got's nothing better to do. And what's better then listen' and talkin' and makin' people feel warm inside, hrmmm?"

I nodded still glaring, my face confused. "Stop that old glarein' you can tell ol' Chuck."

I sighed losing the glare "Someone I love… Did something bad."

"Huh? What's that?"

"He- They, hurt somebody."

"What was that somebody doin' to you?"

I blinked up eyes glassed and again glaring "What do you mean?"

"Justa askin' did they do somethin' ta ya?"

I nodded.

"Well theirs ya answer. Don't get mad cause' somebody's a protectin' ya."

I looked at him shocked. Did Itachi kill them to protect me…?

"I… I don't think he did it to protect me…"

"Who is he? Your ol' man?"

"No, my er, dad is dead, my brother did it."

"What did ye brother do?"

"he um…Beat up me cousin."

"Whaddya cuz do ta ya?"

"Er hurt me."

"… Is that all he done son?"

I looked away ashamed. Yeah, my cousin molested me and Itachi caught him. But I didn't want to tell some random stranger that.

"I get's it" He said knowingly. He paused and stood "Well don't be mad, be glad." He smiled "I wish I had an ol' bro to be eth protectin me. Feel happy ye gots one."

I nodded "I think… I think I'll tell my brother that. That I'm happy he protected me."

The old man nodded "That's the spirit." He then smiled and began walking away. I stood and dusted myself off yelling "Thanks Chuck!"

"No prob." He yelled back.

He looked up at the clouds and wiped my tears. My brother was going down a dark path.

And I'd follow him. I'd follow him into the dark. Into the black.

I then ran to the place. I couldn't wait to find my brother. I couldn't wait to tell him I loved him. I couldn't wait to thank him.

* * *

It was an old falling down house, which looked like a shed. It was a faded chipping away red. The grass was over grown, and town was miles away, there were couple more houses like this along this dirt road. But not many, more then anything there were ruins of what was once homes… I shook my head and continued through the door.

* * *

As I walked through the door I could sight everyone in the brunt looking living room, with a sunken destroyed coach, everyone was arguing on what to do now. But when I walked all fell silent, Sakura sprung at me "Oh Sasuke you're alright!" She shrieked tears in her green eyes. Speaking off eyes, mine were twitching in annoyance. She continued trying to cling on to me as I was trying to push her away. I then heard an irate kiba say "Hey Where the fuck have you been?" I finally pried Sakura away and such dog boy and his mutt a glare "Can it!"

Neji sighed "So what now?"

I sunk to the floor my body slammed the door shot as I did so. I propped my elbows on my knees my fingers entwined with one another resting just below my nose, in front of my mouth. (Remind you of any scene from naruto?) My right eye twitching as Naruto barked something stupid and another argument arose.

Everyone yelling harsh comments to one another

"Oh yeah well you smell funny!" I heard kiba yell at Neji.

What idiots.

I then took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Okay Sasuke, think.

Since these Boobs can't help what so ever, you need to think of a plan.

Where should we go now?

I stayed silent a bit longer, though my surroundings weren't.

Think Sasuke-kun.

Think.

There IS a way out of this.

YOU just have to THINK.

Think sasuke.

Ugh, this seems almost pointless, we could go to the substation or train station even, but we need to be an adult to get tickets. We could walk. But that'd be too suspicious. Hitchhiking could be dangerous….

"Wait a second!"

Everyone stopped in mid argument to look at me. I unfolded my arms and rested them on my knees. I then pointed to "Neji didn't your uncle teach you how to drive before he got enlisted in the war?" (And died, but I didn't want to say that.)

Neji nodded then looked shocked "What are you implying?" His left eyebrow frowned "Are proposing we highjack someone's car?"

"Well not just anyone's car, more like a certain someone's van" I had an evil Uchiha smirk on my face. And everyone joined in on said evil plot.

I stood up "You guys stay here, and be ready to jump in said van when me Neji and Shino get back."

The four eyed brace face then replied "Why's I's goinnnngg-ka?"

Kiba got the back of his hair soaked.

"Because you're the only one with a decent IQ. Come on!" I said as I pointed at the door "Onward!" I spoke dramatically as Neji and Shino and I left the building.

* * *

The three of us ran like maniacs till we got tired. And started walking casually through town, gaining us odd looks, though that was fine. I was use to it at least. As we neared the Orphanage we went into metal gear solid mood. Our quest was tricky and most epic…

No.

Not really.

But it was kinda hard getting through the back undetected, the building was stirring, trying to find said missing children, but not yet reporting missing case to police.

We only had so much time.

As we got the garage I found that the keys were no where to be found.

Damn.

What now?

"Neji, Shino?" I whispered "How do we get it to start if we don't have any keys?"

Both shrugged. I took it neither of them knew how to hot wire a car…

This

Was a problem

A big problem

I smacked my forehead "What now…?" I said feeling all hopes of ever seeing brother again sink away. That and getting out of here. Oh how badly I wanted out of here. To leave this place. I couldn't live here much longer. I wanted, no I need away.

Away from the sick bastard Orochimaru, and away from this hell hole. A place that was never my home.

"Well There's only one thing we can do." Sighed neji "Get Orochimaru's keys"

* * *

**Okay, I know, I haven't updated in forever, and this was way too short. But I need to know now.**

**Should I stay or go?**

**If you guys are still interested in this story, I'll try and post every month.**

**Consider it a Christmas gift ;).**

**But if your not going to read it.**

**Theirs no point. **

**So you have to Review and say you want me to continue, okay =)**


End file.
